A Demon's Love
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: Harboring a deep desire to fix the problems of the world, the Demon Queen went through the full initiation to take the title and vowed not to let moral sensibilities stop her from her ultimate goal of saving the world. From her research and observations, she gains a critical view of human affairs and decides that she cannot gamble the Hero dismissing her request to join forces.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this series.

* * *

The side door of the throne room slammed open with a thunderous boom. Heavy footfalls followed as the young hero reached the steps below the throne and hoisted his sword to point it toward the Queen of Demons.

She smirked as she rested her head upon a knuckle fist to her left as she leisurely relaxed in her luxurious seat. "Good morning, Hero. Did you sleep well?"

His shoulders shook, his teeth were clenched, and he glared at the Queen of demons. "Shut up! I . . . I'll have your head for what you've done!"

The Queen's smile grew and she let out a chuckle. The Hero began to walk up the steps and hoisted his sword above his shoulder. The Queen didn't budge from her seat.

"Do you truly mean that? Your singing last night while we were in the throes of passion led me to believe otherwise," said the Queen. The Hero quickened his pace. "I could feel your emotions and I even snooped into your mind. Weren't you happy that you finally felt the touch of a woman? Isn't that what you deeply wanted out of being a hero . . . the feeling of being loved and wanted by someone so completely?"

He began to lose his balance as his vision began to blur from hot drops of water streaking down his cheeks. The Hero shook his head and marched toward the wicked Queen of demons. "S-shut up! I . . . I'll defeat you no matter what! I'll make you pay for the shame that you've brought upon me!"

"You would really murder me? Are you truly that cold to murder a defenseless woman –"

"You are nothing but a manipulative and evil shrew! I had my doubts but I see the truth now! I will bring you to justice for the light and my people!"

He reached the final step and raised his sword to bring the final blow.

"You call this justice?" said the Demon Queen gazing up at the scowling face of the Hero, "Would you really call murdering the mother of your unborn child, justice?"

He froze and gaped at her. His sword wavered in the air as he tried to keep his balance. _She's lying! She has to be! Just finish it! Just move your arm down and be done with this madness!_

"You're lying!" He heard himself scream. She gazed back impassively.

"Do it then," replied the Queen, her direct gaze into his eyes never wavering. "Strike me down, if you truly believe that I am lying to you."

His raised arm shook as he stared down at the Queen. She remained slouched on her plush throne and a smirk began to adorn her visage. Slowly, he let his arm fall and the sword's hilt thudded harmlessly onto the velvet carpet and tumbled down the steps. He sank to his knees and wept.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" cried the Hero, his covered his tear stained face in his hands and refused to gaze upon her. "I . . . I know I came to kill you . . . but why _this_?! Why didn't you just kill me?! Why?! I thought I would be fighting to the death . . . I resolved myself but . . . but you . . ."

He flinched as he felt feminine arms encircle his neck and his head rest on the Demon Queen's ample bosoms. She began to gently rock him. "Because you were so innocent and noble that I couldn't help myself; I wanted to possess you the moment that I learned about your heroic exploits. You have no idea how agonized I was when I contemplated the idea of you being my enemy and the most efficient way to bring you to my side was to bind ourselves together permanently."

"So you placed that illusion," Hero said as his body shook, "you made me think my armor and clothes were too heavy and then made me feel drowsy . . ."

"To lead you to the bed and then reveal myself to tantalize you?" said the Queen, she smiled. "Of course, and with our consummation, we became the equivalent of what you humans would call 'married'"

"Wh-what?!" said Hero, his head shot up as the Queen quickly moved out of the way to avoid a collision. "What do you mean?! We're married now?!"

She smiled at her lover. "It is the equivalent of that. In demon traditions, there is no unity of two people under certain guiding principles of mutual behavior. Instead, the stronger takes the weaker under a subordinate role and determines the conditions in which they must live under the authority of the stronger of the two."

"What does that mean?" said the Hero, he felt a shiver run across his spine. The Demon Queen began to brush his hair in a soothing rhythm.

"The stronger of the couple will rule the weaker for as long as the two live."

The Hero's shoulders slumped. "So, I'm your slave now."

She cupped his chin and moved his face to gaze upon her visage. She smirked. "Not at all, I am now your property, my Hero."

"Wh-what . . ." His mind reeled.

"You are the stronger of us two, as such you have the right to do with me as you see fit," said the Demon Queen, "Ah, but there is one rule I have yet to mention. To prevent the annihilation of Demon civil society, the servile of the married couple can form a single stipulation that must be adhered to under penalty of whatever the servile partner wishes to make a penalty."

He remained silent. She tilted her head. _I suppose that this is too much for him to process all at once. I can't really blame him but it's necessary that he understands._

"My stipulation is fairly reasonable," said the Queen, he closed his eyes as if in preparation for some punishment. "Whenever we are capable of it, and should it not interfere with my plans, you and I must always retire together for sleep and we must always do so without any clothes."

His eyes snapped open and his eyes widened. She moved her face towards his until their noses were almost touching. "Feel free to use me as you see fit, my Hero. Did you really think that I would make our arrangements completely unbearable for you? I want your cooperation and for you to be happy with our permanent living arrangement. I know what it is that you desire and I am only too happy to fulfill all of your sexual fantasies. Feel free to use me as you wish, I will gladly fulfill any sexual act for you."

Hero pulled his face back and fell on his bottom. "I . . . I'm not a deviant. I didn't mean for . . . I didn't expect . . ."

The Demon Queen moved forward and placed her palms on the floor on either side of him and gave him a gentle smile. "And what's wrong with being a deviant?"

"The church –"

"The church is an institution that would sooner watch people die of diseases, persecute other God lovers on theistic grounds, and preach a morality that teaches you to view your species as unfathomably evil because your God loves you so he demands you seek Him as penance for your existence."

"God's ways are mysterious and –"

"You haven't realized it yet? God is nothingness and what you actually worship is misanthropy under holistic terminology."

"What does that mean?" asked the Hero, his brows furrowed.

"It means that there is no God and what you actually give up your freedom for is the hatred of your own species." said the Demon Queen grinning, "Did you never think to ask yourself why your God celebrates poverty above all else as a moral good?"

"You're just trying to deceive me!" said the Hero, his shoulders straightened. _If nothing else, this is at least true . . ._

"Oh really? Well then, explain this to me, how was murdering me suppose to alleviate the poverty and spread of diseases in the human lands?" questioned the Demon Queen, "Did you never give thought to the political institutions, economy, and lifestyle of your Kingdom?"

"Those are just the evil spells that demons cast!"

The Demon Queen grinned and cupped the Hero's cheek affectionately. "I have much to teach you, my husband. Allow me to explain the fundamentals of the world as we prepare our new life together for our child. I intend to fix this rotten world and I want you to help me. Together, let us create a world where humans and demons can live in peace and where a halfling like our child won't be persecuted."


	2. Chapter 2

_He groped her chest. Licking, tasting, and touching as she squealed in contentment. In his lust and impatience, he picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He paused, his passion momentarily forgotten as a glimmer of fear took hold of his mind, but instead of anger, she spread her legs wide. He pounced, unable to contain himself any longer, and plunged into her depths. She cried out in joy as he began to lick and suck her bosoms while pounding into her with renewed vigor._

He awoke with a start and immediately began shaking his throbbing head to clear away the images of his indiscretion and shame. He looked to his left. She slept soundly in her nude, illustrious form, with a contented smile on her face. He snorted and got off the bed to trek toward the golden framed patio outside of the royal bedchambers. He closed his eyes and let the wind breeze across his nude form before gazing upon their grand achievement. The entirety of the demon realm was no longer factions of warring tribes but a triumphant and united country – the most powerful in the world. Technological advancements, breakthroughs in magical theory, and the greatest universities were located at the center. He had been assigned much work and helped develop a cohesive military force that kept the peace in the region when following her arduous assignments. Demonic princesses throughout the realm were disappointed to learn that the Dark Knight was not simply some rogue who went around saving innocent demon civilians from the machinations of opportunistic demon tribesmen but rather the Demon Queen's right-hand of the Devil Empire. They soon learned that the mystery Knight was married and thus the King of the Realm. After peace was stabilized for a prolonged period of time and their successes not considered a stroke of luck, the demon public celebrated their new Queen and her chosen King as the most benign rulers of the realm who held both kindness and power. Economic trade expanded with the parts of the human realm that were conquered and the demons enjoyed a lavish lifestyle unknown to them from decades prior.

The Demon Queen's war campaign upon the human frontier was largely successful. She had disbanded and crushed the heroes who had been trained to assassinate her. Her own power was far too strong for any of the other aspiring Heroes turned assassins for the human empires. She had sheltered the massive amount of orphans that the empire never took care of and trained them to either be scholars or soldiers. The scholars who impressed her the most became her personal maids and butlers and were tasked with a higher workload of assignments. Her personal demon army had crushed all three of the central Kingdoms and had the entire Kingdom's lineage slaughtered at the scaffold to symbolize the end of the human era on earth. The Church became more centrist and puritanical as a result and the Churches united to destroy the advancing demon army in the name of God. The Demon Queen declared that God was dead and that she would rule over the humans during the execution of the monarchies. Rebellions were swiftly and brutally crushed but those who submitted unconditionally to the Demon Queen became equal citizens in her own empire. Upon observing the ensuing prosperity, better healthcare, better food, and equal job opportunities, scores of villages submitted to the Devil Empire for themselves and their families. The Church declared the villagers who left their service to be heretics. The Church's unity slowly began a war of attrition with slow gains being made. Heretics who had submitted to the Demon Queen were skinned alive and burnt to the stake for the glory of God.

The Demon Queen declared such atrocities proof of God's death and that she was to rule. Hero later found out that she had planted some of the uncooked potatoes and corn upon the battlefields that had been won. The Church, jubilant of victories and needing food to feed their soldiers, was unable to provide better food resources compared to the more advanced methods used by the Demon Queen. The Head of the Church had assumed that the ills of the potato and corn foods no longer applied and the heads of the Church provided the food to their soldiers with utterly disastrous consequences. The soldiers died within weeks and the priests and bishops who had stolen some of the food to feed their own starving communities had ended-up killing them all with the food. The Demon Queen declared that the Church was really out to commit mass slaughter because God was dead and declared them the true evil. The public under Church control rioted en masse and the Demon Queen swiftly smashed into their territories and took full control of the rest of the world. The Demon Queen was later lauded as a savior and goddess of salvation by the human realm. Demons and humans now lived equally, with occasional divisions between the two races. Yet . . .

Hero moved back inside and toward the crib that functioned as a rocker. Both of them were paranoid about leaving the baby alone and fortunately little Kuro slept most of the time. The Demon Queen had put a sophisticated noise and image spell around the crib so that the baby couldn't see his parents activities but they would still be alert if Kuro needed anything. The Senior Maid usually took care of most of the babies needs when the two were away on missions and Little Maid played with the baby to help him develop. Hero couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at the fact that Kuro inherited most of his abilities and only some of his wife's demonic power. Once they dealt with the last vestiges of rebellion, they would announce the Dark Knight's true identity and Kuro as a symbol of unity. Demon Queen had assured him that Kuro would get to choose the level of spotlight that he received once he was capable of deciding for himself. Apart from the proclamation of unity to further symbolize the unity of demons and humans and to further destroy the credibility of believing in any God, there would be no other need for Kuro to be in the spotlight apart from a picture in history books.

 _It's been two years,_ thought Hero, _soon, everything will fall into place like she wanted. I never thought questing to save the demon world and being a political schemer would be my life when I went to vanquish her alone. What would have happened if I had brought the crew?_

His team had disappeared. His old mentor died during the various wars, the Magician had left into seclusion and was never seen again, and he never heard of what happened to his almost- lover, the Female Knight. _Maybe it's better this way? I'm not the same as I once was. What could I even say to those two?_


	3. Chapter 3

Bodies littered the area. The Holy Knight, a mysterious figure that had worked to rally the remainder of the Church's flock and villagers who viewed the Demon Queen as a heathen challenge from Satan, lay in pools of their own blood with their limbs torn asunder.

The Holy Knight laid on her knees in defeat. The Dark Knight moved back to the Queen. The Demon Queen had plopped herself onto a wooden chair and hadn't moved as her Dark Knight killed everything in sight except for the Holy Knight. The Holy Knight had used all his possible tricks but had completely failed in stopping the ensuing bloodbath.

"So, what will it be?" asked the Demon Queen, the lips of her angelic face moving upward. Her cheek rested on her right palm as she slouched in her chair.

The Holy Knight slammed a fist on the ground and sent a tremor across the small farm.

"Come now, you must have realized that preparing your strategy on an open field wasn't too smart. My army had the place surrounded and walls built within a few short weeks." continued the Queen, "I could have killed your whole resistance within days after I tracked your movements and I've been more than forthcoming in giving missives of peace to your religious zealots. It's not my fault that you've all acted irrationally because your entire life's meaning is based upon worthless symbolism."

"I . . . I believe that God will . . . !" screamed the Holy Knight from the metallic helmet that obscured the identity of the Knight from Hero and Queen. "God will vanquish you all in the days of Judgment! God . . . God will save the righteous! The meek shall inherit the Earth!"

"Oh please, have you never once given critical thought to this God of yours?" said the Demon Queen, she began to giggle. "And of course the meek shall inherit the earth, just look around you! Their bodies are becoming quality members of the earth's biodiversity and ecosystem!"

The Demon Queen burst out laughing at her own joke. The Dark Knight folded his arms but heard echoes of laughter from their army a few yards behind them. He winced inside his armor as the Holy Knight screeched like a banshee. The Holy Knight raised the same arm and slammed it onto the ground causing small tremors once again.

"I . . . I believe in the Lord, the Lord will save us, even with my death . . . I . . . I have always served and committed myself to the firmest possible moral principles!" said the defeated Knight, the Holy Knight raised its head to gaze upon the Demon Queen. "You may laugh and spit upon me demon! But let fear grip your heart! I know that I shall be saved and that one day salvation shall come to free humanity from your vile mockeries!"

"Moral principles? Let's look at your so-called morality, a morality that feeds upon narcissism and hypocrisy!" said the Demon Queen, she began to sneer. "You believe in original sin, a belief that postulates that you're capable of the most unfathomable evil, and then you say that your God saves you from sinfulness by taking the penance required for your sins and that such a belief is moral goodness. In other words, you believe that you can lie, murder, and do other horrific acts but so long as you seek your God's salvation then you will be saved in the afterlife. That is a moral system that exists to repeal all moral obligations from the individual for their actions! What a profoundly psychotic belief system!"

The Holy Knight seemed to break down and crumpled to the ground. Sniffling and anguish from crying could be heard. The Demon Queen settled back into her seat and smirked. "I've lost my patience with you and you won't gain any pity from me for your worthless state. A punishment is in order; you must submit to me unconditionally. You will remove all of your garments and accept your status as the royal slave. If you refuse, then you shall be killed and your body will be left on this farmland to rot like the others. The choice is yours."

"Y – You bitch!" shouted the Holy Knight, rising to his feet. "I'll . . . I'll never submit to you! You killed the only man I ever loved! You . . . you monster!"

Demon Queen let out an exasperated sigh but the Dark Knight froze upon hearing the accusation. _The man?_

Unknown to Hero, Demon Queen had picked-up on the slip but was beyond caring about it. She was ready to order the Holy Knight's death but paused upon seeing that the Holy Knight was removing the helmet. The helmet was thrown to the ground as a young blond woman with an angry scowl was revealed underneath. _Female Knight?! She's . . . she's alive! Shit, shit, shit! I cannot allow my Queen to order her death._

"You killed Hero!" screeched Female Knight, pointing an accusing finger at Demon Queen, "I . . . I didn't realize until too late that I had grown to love him! I wanted to tell him! But . . . he died and it's all your fault! I never got the chance to tell him and then this stupid war happened. I fought for his memory, I thought I would be fighting to save the world from your evil and that I could devote my life to the Church and a cause greater than myself to finish where Hero started. But in the end . . . it was all meaningless because of you! I HATE YOU!"

Female Knight crumpled back to the floor in tears. Dark Knight froze unable to process what happened and too shocked to intervene. Demon Queen smirked in triumph. "Well then, young knight, submit to me unconditionally and I shall grant you a final reprieve. I shall tell you what happened to the Hero before his disappearance and then I shall decide your fate. Dally or refuse and you shall be struck down never knowing what happened to him. I offer this is a final respite to you before I bring an end to your suffering."

Female Knight's body began to shake and she wept harsher than before. She slowly got to her feet and began to remove her armor. Dark Knight remained frozen due to his conflicting loyalty. _Should I tell the Queen? I . . . I'll have to block any oncoming attack but what then?! Shit!_

Female Knight finished removing her armor and ripped off her shirt. She unhooked her bra and tore it in two. _None of this matters because I'll be dead soon . . . and with Hero again . . ._

She took off her pants and ripped off her panties before tearing them apart. She fell to her knees but made no show of covering herself. "I submit to your whims, Queen of Demons. So please . . . please tell me . . ."

Tears began to streak down her cheeks as her body trembled. Demon Queen grinned and turned to the Dark Knight. "Remove your helmet, my Husband."

Dark Knight stood momentarily still. _Damn it, what is she planning? If it comes down to it, I will defend Female Knight's life but so much is different now. I can't just abandon my commitments to Demon Queen. How do I convince her? Shit, shit, shit!_

He removed the helmet and let it magically disappear. The rest of the armor remained and the Hero gazed upon Female Knight's thunderstruck visage before hanging his head.

"I'm sorry, Female Knight," began Hero, "so much happened and I . . ."

The Hero stopped upon feeling a small collision and seeing Female Knight hugging him tightly. She was crying and laughing at the same time what seemed to be a strange delirium. In his shock, the rest of his armor vanished into the pocket where he kept the armor's seal and the Female Knight hugged his normal body tightly while rapidly kissing different parts of his face.

"I love you! I love you!" trilled the Female Knight, tears streaking down her face as she hugged him more tightly and kept kissing his face. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll do anything but please don't ever leave again! I don't know what I did for you to abandon us the first time but I'm sorry!"

"What! No, I left to keep you all out of danger and – "

He was cut off when Female Knight forcefully pressed her lips onto his and began to grope the fabric concealing his nether regions. "I missed you so much! All of the things I never got to tell you, everything that you missed out on! I love you, Hero! Please, don't leave me!"

Hero looked fearfully toward the Demon Queen. Female Knight regained enough of her sanity to follow Hero's gaze. Hero furrowed his brows as he witnessed Demon Queen chuckling.

"Now to end your suffering, young knight," said Demon Queen, she began to giggle. Female Knight looked toward Demon Queen and began to shake. Hero held one of her wrists firmly in his grasp. "you cannot be with Hero. Our laws and customs in the demon world don't allow it. There is only one way for you to be with Hero in any prolonged period of time without it bringing dishonor and criminal persecution but how far are you willing to go for him?"

"I'll do anything for him!" said Female Knight, Hero's eyes widened at the vigor behind the proclamation and began to blush. "Please! Anything! I . . . I can't live without him! I need him!"

"Are you sure? Are you willing to submit yourself as his unconditional royal slave for the rest of your life?" said the Demon Queen, she sneered at Female Knight. "You can only have a single fabric covering you, you must obey the Hero's every commands, and your only purpose henceforth would be to unconditionally satisfy the Hero's sexual desires. You will be his pet, his sex toy, and have no rights in any intercourse with him."

Hero gaped at Demon Queen. His groin hardened upon hearing the proclamation. _This is completely immoral . . . but I always regretted . . . shit, shit, shit! I shouldn't even be considering this! This is wrong! I need to stop Female Knight from making a grave mistake._

"I accept!" said Female Knight at once, Hero's eyes widened as he rounded upon Female Knight. "I want nothing else but to be with him. I'll gladly do anything that he wishes and take any punishment that he deems fit. I . . . I love you, Hero. Please accept this decision."

Despite the wrongness, Hero couldn't help but want to alleviate Female Knight's crestfallen visage. Demon Queen got off her chair and walked toward Female Knight. She placed a clawed hand on Female Knight's throat causing both Hero and Female Knight to stiffen. Female Knight's neck began to glow red before an insignia marking for slave in the demon alphabet was clearly visible on her throat. Demon Queen removed her hand and placed it upon Hero's shoulder. "Soldiers, clear the area and begin making the necessary fortifications!"

The soldiers began to move after the commands. Hero frowned. _I don't want any of them seeing Female Knight like this!_

"Take us to the royal bedchambers, Hero." said Demon Queen, Hero turned to gaze at his wife and saw her smiling innocently at him. Hero sighed and used the transport technique to move them instantly to the Royal bedchambers.

Upon arrival, Hero noticed that the baby wasn't in the crib. Demon Queen followed his gaze and smiled back to him. "I had Head Maid take the baby out to play with for the remainder of the day."

"Why did you do this?" asked Hero, Demon Queen placed both hands on his shoulders and began to massage them.

"Because, dear Husband," said the Queen, "you earned a reward for your loyalty and irreplaceable service for my goals. I love you and I want you to be happy. This woman is a reward for your excellent service. I knew that she would be totally willing of her own volition and demon traditions aren't against shared lovemaking or shared love."

"What if she becomes pregnant?" asked the Hero, beginning to frown.

Demon Queen grinned. "They will be part of the royal family but they shall not be in line for the throne. Whomever I assign will be the next ruler after our reign and I intend for that to be our first child."

"First?"

"Indeed, we still need to work on that."

Demon Queen snapped her fingers and Hero felt his shirt and undershirt vanish. Hero turned to Demon Queen to see that she had banished her own clothes and began to press her body from behind him. Suddenly, there was a thud and Hero turned to see Female Knight had fallen to her knees. _Oh no! Did she get dizzy from the instant travel? I should have been more carefu -!_

Hero immediately lost his train of thought as Female Knight ripped open his pants and began to shove them down. She began to shove down his boxers and took his manhood into her entire mouth. Hero gasped from the ecstasy and felt his head gently tilted to the side. Demon Queen gave him a passionate kiss and the three began their passionate sin.


End file.
